


taste you until i can't

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now AJ's gone, Brie has to make her way home alone - but at least it makes coming home that bit more special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste you until i can't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "20. queening" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.

It’s already dark by the time Brie arrives back at the apartment. She gives a tired thanks to the taxi driver and tells him to keep the change from what she gives him; she’s too exhausted to want to do anything other than fall into AJ’s arms and sleep forever. The flight back home was delayed for _hours_ , and maybe if this was a couple of months ago, Brie could have lived through it with AJ at her side. Now, she returns home alone.

AJ’s in the lounge, unsurprisingly sat down playing a video game. Brie isn’t a hundred percent sure what it is. Something with Batman, she can tell that much.

“Hey,” AJ says when Brie sits down beside her. “Long flight, huh?”

“It was delayed,” Brie tells her. “Over four hours. You can keep playing your game, but I’m gonna just go to bed.”

“Oh?” AJ sounds slightly disappointed at that. “I could be convinced otherwise.” She still doesn’t look up from her game, but she’s smirking: slightly but definitely. The kind of smirk that makes Brie want to convince her.

Brie just lets a hand wander to AJ’s thigh, and it’s barely even a moment before AJ’s hit the button to pause what’s going on on the TV screen and set the game controller aside. She turns her head for a kiss, and – _God_. It’s always like coming home, kissing AJ. Especially now, now that Brie _has_ just come home from a horrible day to her wonderful girlfriend.

“Bedroom?” AJ murmurs when she pulls back, her eyes darker, dilated. “You deserve it.”

Brie ends up on her back with AJ massaging her body and then AJ between her thighs. The bed is soft beneath her, AJ’s hair is soft in her hand, AJ’s tongue is on her clit, and it’s all she wants.

AJ works her slow, gentle, knowing she’s exhausted. Maybe Brie’s come to like it rougher and faster (that’s what AJ’s best at, after all), but for now, this is _good_. Her hand tightens in AJ’s hair when she comes, and AJ just keeps on going, eventually wringing a second orgasm out of her. This one’s even better because of how sensitive and wet she is, and now her hand strokes through AJ’s hair instead of holding on.

“Come up here,” Brie says, gesturing with a hand. “I’m too tired to move.”

“But not too tired to eat me out, I hope,” AJ teases, and Brie shakes her head. Not a chance.

AJ moves up the bed to kneel over Brie’s face, and Brie pulls her in closer by her thighs so she’s able to reach. AJ’s wet and she smells good and she’s bound to taste even better, so once AJ’s got her hands firmly on the headboard, Brie finds AJ’s clit and swipes over it with her tongue.

The noise AJ makes at that is stunning, but it’s nothing compared with the one when Brie latches her mouth onto AJ’s clit and sucks: a high, loud moan that just spurs Brie on all the more.

“ _Brie_.” AJ’s voice is mostly just breath – breath and pleading. “Please. _Please_.”

Brie has to grip at AJ’s thighs even harder to keep her from pressing her body down even more. She switches it up – from AJ’s clit to pushing inside her – and she notices AJ shiver at the change. Brie can’t see it when AJ eventually comes – can’t see her eyelids fluttering or her lips parting on another moan – but she knows it’s happening, knows when to clutch even more firmly at AJ to steady her. She carries on just as AJ did, working her up to a second, because really, it’s no fun and no fair when orgasms aren’t equal.

By the time that’s done, AJ’s a wreck on top of her, just panting, just catching her breath. Brie gives her a moment and then taps at AJ’s leg, a signal to get off.

“That was fast,” Brie remarks once AJ’s next to her on the bed, sitting up while she stays lying down herself. “Someone was missing me, huh?”

“I always miss you. But you miss me too, so.”

She’s right. Of course she’s right.

“So we’re even, then?”

“Uh-huh. Shower?” AJ asks, running a hand through Brie’s hair.

“Or you could run me a bath,” Brie tells her. “Join me in there, if you want.”

AJ hums, considering, then leans down to press a kiss to Brie’s forehead.

“Sounds like a plan,” she says, flashing Brie a smile before she hops off the bed and sets off for the bathroom.

Satisfied, Brie smiles, letting her head flop back into the pillows even more. Loving AJ is the thing she’s surest of. Definitely.


End file.
